


Meant For Each Other

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derica-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other ships are minor, Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pack pool party, where everyone is pairing up.  Everyone, that is, but Derek and Erica, who are happily together and watching the drama unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so mistakes are my own!

Summer time was more than just long days spent in the sun working on tans and crazy nights full of memories and regrets turned lessons. At least for Erica and her pack. And by pack, she meant the dysfunctional little family she had gotten herself roped into. In this family were the expected: Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Jackson, her and Derek. Then there were the bonuses: Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Danny. It was a mismatched group, but somehow they all worked. Of course, they had their hard parts. When you take ten very strong personalities and put them together, fights were expected, but somehow they always managed to sort it all out.

Now that school was over, the gang had all the time in the world to be together. It was a serious bonding time, and usually when people that refused to acknowledge the undeniable chemistry between them finally found their way to each other. Luckily, Erica didn’t have to worry about such drama, as she and Derek had spent last summer finding their way to each other. Their road had been the very definition of rocky, with Derek fighting his feelings for Erica, Erica fighting Derek on his denial, and all of the petty fights that developed as a result. It all came to a head when Derek had practically thrown Erica over his shoulder when she had walked out of school dressed in the tightest red dress he’d ever seen, surrounded by a bunch of lacrosse players. From that point on, the two were practically inseparable. Sometimes it was pretty sickening, but the family had grown pretty used to it.

It had become a bit of a tradition that the first Saturday of the summer, the family would congregate at Jackson’s house and have a pool party. Derek and Boyd would be in charge of the grill, Danny and Lydia would handle drinks, Isaac and Erica would make the playlists, and everyone else was in charge of providing some sort of entertainment. With the party in full swing, the many burgers and hot dogs eaten and soda bottles drank, the pairs started wandering off.

Scott and Allison were floating on floats in the pool, Scott holding their floats together as they discussed college plans. They had been on and off together since they first started dating, and while they were currently in an off stage, it was only a matter of time. Lydia was sprawled on a chaise, Boyd sitting next to her, playing with her fingers and smiling at her like she put the sun in the sky. While she constantly denied it now, she found his adoration incredibly endearing and loved spending time with the gentle giant. Surprisingly it was Jackson and Danny that were somewhere inside the house hooking up, both still claiming they were just friends. Isaac and Stiles sat on the steps, snickering over how ridiculous all of the couples were, totally unaware of how close they were seated.

The final pair, and the one that would be enjoying this summer the most, were curled up together in the hammock, sharing sweet kisses and gentle caresses. Their heads perked up when they heard a scream, followed by Lydia running out of the house with the most disgusted face ever. A few minutes later, a very askew Jackson and Danny exited the house, a blush on Danny’s cheeks while Jackson held the biggest smirk. Erica giggled and buried her face in his chest, then leaned up and pecked his lips.

“How long do you think it’ll take those two?” she asked him, reaching up to brush back his hair.

He pouted his lips slightly in thought, then kissed her nose before replying, “I’d say the next time they go to The Jungle and Danny gets hit on. Jackson’s pretty territorial, even if he won’t admit it. What about those two?” he asked, nodding towards Lydia and Boyd, the latter brushing the stunning girl’s hair with a soft smile, muttering words that turned her disgusted expression into a look of content. Just as Erica was about to answer, Lydia leaned up and gave the tall boy’s cheek a kiss, then the two returned to their spots.

“Oh, they won’t take too long at all. Lydia just needs to get off her high horse and realize she’d rather have Boyd as a boyfriend than a fan,” she explained, smiling softly when her boyfriend twirled a piece of her hair around his fingers. ”Were we ever this bad?” she asked, placing her hand on his side.

“Hmm, I’m not really sure. I never really saw us as bad, but I have a feeling they’d all disagree. Our arguments did get kind of heated back then. Especially when you decided to wear those outfits,” he started, growling slightly at the memories.

“Hey, you love those outfits now,” she pointed out.

“Now, yes. Back then, when I couldn’t touch you and claim you as mine? Not so much. I didn’t want any guys getting the idea that they had even a fifth of a chance with you,” he stated, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her sweetly. It was this side of Derek that Erica had discovered and fallen so deeply in love with. Sure, she loved the surly, powerful side of him too, but the balance between the two really sealed the deal for her.

“Sweetie, it was always you. You were just too oblivious to notice,” she teased before pressing her lips against his once more.

“Well I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

“I would have waited forever. We were always meant for each other,” she assured him, nuzzling her nose against his. ”I love you, Derek.”

“I love you too, Eri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was originally posted on Tumblr through one of my roleplaying accounts. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
